


[埃斯蒂尼安x猫娘光/艾默里克x兔娘]四倍的快乐

by hillarylcx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillarylcx/pseuds/hillarylcx
Summary: -埃斯蒂尼安x白魔猫娘光战-艾默里克x龙骑白兔娘-算是重建伊修加德时间线-4p，有百合情节-失禁、dirty talk-ooc、种族私设成山
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 26





	[埃斯蒂尼安x猫娘光/艾默里克x兔娘]四倍的快乐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moye/gifts).



“师父！猫魅她……你快来我们俩的住处一趟！”维埃拉族的龙骑士看着房间里难受着扭动的好友，在通讯贝里向银发的苍天龙骑求助。

而一边的办公室里，停下办公示意埃斯蒂尼安接受联络的艾默里克无意中听到了光之战士的事，两人便赶去了光之战士的住处。

“……这是猫魅族的发情期罢了。”埃斯蒂尼安一把捞起像是一滩水的白魔法师，上下审视着身侧同样具有动物特征种族的新晋龙骑士，“难道你们维埃拉族没有吗？”

兔耳的少女躲闪着眼神，试图向一脸无奈的艾默里克那里躲——埃斯蒂尼安的眼神像是要当场来一个音速刺，“…………维埃拉组为了繁衍会一直在发情状态……所以……已经习惯了。”

而处于发情期的猫魅软在了恋人的怀里，她急切地抓着埃斯蒂尼安的手仰头吻上去，而埃斯蒂尼安只能小声安抚着光之战士，让她等自己脱完铠甲，但是发情期的猫魅什么都听不进去，黑灰色的尾巴绕到身前缠上龙骑士的铠甲上，只想着被眼前的精灵族播种。

一旁金发的维埃拉少女舔了舔嘴唇，“既然埃斯蒂尼安殿下来了，那我就不算偷吃了吧……？”完全没有顾及身后的骑士，维埃拉爬上了床，轻轻揉搓着猫尾根部，在听到猫魅小声的呻吟后覆盖上了她隆起的胸部隔着衣物揉搓着早在刚刚发情时就挺立起来的乳头。埃斯蒂尼安感受到猫魅突然的僵硬和逐渐变大的呻吟，略带责备地看了一眼半年前被恋人带来转职龙骑士的山林之民赏金猎人，说是光之战士在旅途中结识的好友，但是两人的性格也差了太多……

维埃拉向身后的艾默里克翘起短裙包裹着的臀部，熟练地解开猫魅的白色睡袍，舔上自己方才刚刚玩弄过的乳头——埃斯蒂尼安实在想不通这种看着对性事信手拈来的女人是怎么把伊修加德的上议院长大人骗到手的。由于维埃拉族极其不平衡的性别比，他们是没有男女恋爱或是婚嫁的概念的，而与兔类相似的常年发情状态使得女性之间的互相抚慰成为常态。维埃拉娴熟的动作成功转移了猫魅的注意力，方便埃斯蒂尼安脱去自己的盔甲，而刚刚从“光之战士并不是受伤而仅仅是发情期”的设定中缓过神来的艾默里克也因为面前明目张胆的勾引硬了起来。

猫魅转过头舔弄着维埃拉温热的耳根，而维埃拉松开嘴抬起头与猫魅接吻。唾液几乎要滴在维埃拉裸露的胸口上——不同于猫魅优雅的睡袍，维埃拉在家总是喜欢穿着会让胸部露出一半的吊带背心。情迷意乱的猫魅低下头舔舐着维埃拉极其饱满的胸部，带着倒刺的舌头即使是隔着被撑开的衣物也让山林之民粉色的乳头又痒又痛，耳朵上的毛发几乎是随着呻吟声而竖立起来。但是猫魅继续吮吸上了好友的乳头，猫魅娇小的体型让维埃拉几乎以为自己是在哺乳——突然猫魅加强了吮吸的力度，尾巴则在空气中快速地扫动着——埃斯蒂尼安一手绕上前摸上了恋人在发情期泛滥的下体，一手捏住了黑色尾巴的根部轻轻揉搓。而维埃拉吃痛的叫声也突然拔高了，艾默里克站着伏身含住了维埃拉竖立着的粉色耳尖，手也学着埃斯蒂尼安的样子捏住了维埃拉的早已湿滑的阴蒂。

“哈……啊…………伸进去……快……”维埃拉遵循着快感扭起了臀部，顺着精灵族的手指找到让自己舒服的地方。

而猫魅也松了口，小声媚叫着，“埃斯……埃斯蒂尼安……嗯…………”

两个少女搂抱在一起，猫魅白皙的双腿搭在维埃拉跪坐着的长腿之间，枕在了维埃拉的肩上，猫舌从口中探出，将热气全部呼在好友的颈侧。这个姿势让两人的胸部正好从侧面挤压在一起，从两位高大修长的精灵族站立的角度看着完全是一场视觉盛宴。

“你们继续。”艾默里克一边低声在维埃拉的耳边喊着她的昵称，一边催促少女们继续着刚才的行为。

恋人难得的坏心眼让维埃拉红了脸，她一手揉捏上白魔法师圆润的胸部，一手抬起猫魅失力的手臂舔起了敏感的腋下。此时埃斯蒂尼安的手指已经完全探入了湿滑的甬道，溢出的淫液已经顺着打湿了猫魅的尾根，修长的三根手指在甬道中抽插扩张，大拇指则留在外面给予挺立的阴蒂额外的抚慰。在三重刺激下的猫魅很快尖叫着达到了高潮，她无力地看着眼前淫乱的场景——艾默里克完全抵上维埃拉雪白后背的阴茎，被性欲冲昏大脑的少女鬼使神差地握住了那根粗长的性器。背后暖热的那点温度的消失让维埃拉略带不满的抬眼，而师父眯起眼目睹着爱人握住挚友的阴茎的微妙表情则让维埃拉觉得有点好笑，她舔了舔微翘的嘴唇，伸出手如法炮制握住了面前那根翘起的修长阴茎。

少女们再一次吻在一起，维埃拉在艾默里克的引导下半趴在猫魅身上，下半身则接受了侧躺在两人身侧的精灵的舔弄。艾默里克轻轻吸着半勃的阴蒂，使得维埃拉自觉地摆起腰臀，像是想向后寻找什么硬物吞吃进去一样，精灵放过敏感点，将唇舌覆盖在先前的指奸中微微外翻的阴唇上顺着缝隙舔舐着流出的液体，下体的液体不断溢出几乎要弄脏了艾默里克的脸。维埃拉的女孩翻着白眼瘫软在猫魅的怀里，不料猫魅却被身后的龙骑士压倒，柔韧性良好的双腿直接翻折在身侧，而埃斯蒂尼安就这样就着先前高潮的淫液直直插进了发情期的小穴。埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎虽然没有艾默里克的粗大，但是长度上像是要直接捅进猫魅的子宫一样让在同族中身材也算得上娇小的猫魅惊叫起来。

两人交合抽插的部位就展现在维埃拉的面前，维埃拉侧躺在床上，而臀部还被艾默里克控制在手里。精灵浅色的漂亮阴茎在护月之民粉嫩的穴中大进大出的样子让从高潮中缓过神的维埃拉突然羞红了脸，两人的动作带出的液体甚至溅到了维埃拉的脸和长耳上，她想用耳朵盖住不断升温的面颊，小穴的空虚和抵在后腰的粗长硬物让她本能地把手放到身后扒开雪白的臀瓣，向艾默里克沾湿着被他舔湿的下穴。

艾默里克握住自己的性器，拍打着湿漉漉的穴口，铃口分泌的粘液和穴口吐出的粘液混合在一起顺着艾默里克的动作被拉起再落下，维埃拉扭动着身体把自己的正面展示给跪在床上的恋人，圆润的双乳随着呼吸上下起伏，两颗被猫魅吸到红肿的乳头上的液体泛着光，修长的双腿环住骑士结实的腰腹，双手再次绕到前面，一手主动撑开穴道，一手握住炽热的阴茎想赶快吃到。

“艾……艾默里克……！”

如愿以偿吃到了艾默里克的维埃拉丝毫没有控制自己的浪叫的意思，她主动揉捏着自己过于饱满的胸乳，同时侧过头去看身侧的光之战士——艾默里克再干狠一点，她的脸都要贴上身侧的活塞运动了。维埃拉的长耳却已经碰到了猫魅平坦的小腹，瘙痒让她扭动着呻吟。

一直站着的埃斯蒂尼安索性抱过猫魅，两人一起侧躺下，将阴茎从后埋入猫魅的身体小幅度抽插着。维埃拉侧过脸看着眼前的两人，原本揉捏着自己胸口的手探上猫魅的阴蒂按了下去，在获得了白魔法师蹬着腿的一声哭喊后，金发的少女似乎是来了兴致，她一边揉按着被操开的阴唇，一边在埃斯蒂尼安微带怒气的眼神中试图将手指贴着他的性器一起探进肉穴。

艾默里克不满地抓住维埃拉略带肉感的笔直的小腿，在她的右脚上不轻不重地咬了一口，而维埃拉只是缩了缩穴肉讨好自家的骑士，手上的动作还在继续。与阴茎不同的形状伸进来，更加灵活地按压着柔软湿润的内壁，猫魅的叫声甚至影响了艾默里克，维埃拉明显感觉到左腿被分得更开，对方仿佛要把囊袋也塞进去一般努力冲撞着。

“啊……！臭兔子你……啊……啊！拿出去……嗯……哈……”猫魅一边舒服得摆腰一边在嘴上骂着身下的友人，埃斯蒂尼安只好掰过猫魅开始接吻，银色的长发垂下，与猫魅黑绿挑染的短发交织在一起。

猫魅很快再次达到高潮——埃斯蒂尼安的手一直在她的身前玩弄着挺立的乳头。而艾默里克趁着维埃拉停下手上的动作，直接将她翻过来——阴茎抵着他熟悉的敏感点碾上了一圈——把维埃拉也调整成跪姿。即使是在各个种族的女性中算得上高挑的维埃拉，在男性精灵的怀中还是小上了几圈，大腿长度的差异让身体淫荡的兔子直接套在了阴茎上，全身的支撑点只剩下身后的艾默里克，维埃拉几乎要以为自己变成了骑士的飞机杯，“啊……！艾默里克……！我……我错了……呜……啊……哈……呜……”

“如果我这么松手……”艾默里克的嘴唇贴在长长的兔耳上，唇瓣的开合都可以被敏感的神经组织捕捉到，“你的哪个子宫会降下来呢？我的小兔子。”

维埃拉的眼泪几乎要被操出来，她紧张地收紧了下身的穴肉——艾默里克曾不止一次地表示过自己对传说中的复子宫种族有兴趣。骑士被吸得倒抽一口气，他伸手大力揉捏着维埃拉的臀部示意她放松下来让自己操。而猫魅则跪在一侧为还未高潮的埃斯蒂尼安口交，猫魅族特有的带有倒刺的舌头让舔弄柱身比直接吞下来得更为受用，埃斯蒂尼安伸手抚摸着被龟头戳到鼓起的脸颊欣赏光之战士的媚态。猫魅痴迷地一边为龙骑士做着深喉一边伸出手抚摸着绷紧成块的腹肌，她抬起眼看着埃斯蒂尼安失态的表情故意将口中的性器吮吸出水声。

倒刺让刺激来得更加猛烈，埃斯蒂尼安撸动着阴茎对着猫魅可爱的面庞射了出来，而发情中的少女甚至用手蘸取了溅落在胸口的精液塞进嘴里品尝。

“自己从后面抱住我。”艾默里克下达了指令，这位早已被干到迷糊的龙骑士小姐顺从地将双手绕到背后，她似乎没有反应过来，这个姿势只会让自己像是要献出胸乳一样朝着埃斯蒂尼安的方向主动挺起胸部。而艾默里克从后双手握住两团雪白的奶子，食指和拇指直接捏住了两颗红肿的乳头用力地向前扯，维埃拉拔高的呻吟吸引了面前两人的注意。这个姿势不需要艾默里克多言，猫魅和埃斯蒂尼安很快就一人含住了一边。男性和女性的舔弄方式完全不一样，埃斯蒂尼安只是像吮奶一样快要将过大的胸部吸成圆锥形，而猫魅温柔的舔弄在倒刺的帮助下显得更加粗暴，口中埃斯蒂尼安的精液也被挂在了乳尖，像是奶水即将滴落一样。

艾默里克在维埃拉的脖颈上吮出一个个吻痕，“等你怀上了小兔子……这里是不是会涨奶。这么大的胸部，不生两个岂不是都喝不掉。”艾默里克添油加醋的话语加上身前同时对两个人哺乳的错觉让维埃拉翻着白眼伸出舌头到达了高潮，而身后的精灵也直接射在了维埃拉的体内。

黑发的精灵半眯着眼享受着维埃拉贴在自己脖颈处的舔弄——高潮后的维埃拉总是异常粘人，少女双腿分开跨立在艾默里克的一只大腿上，柔软的胸部贴在精灵的胸膛上蹭弄，而身体里的精液还在从被操红的小穴中向外溢出。艾默里克抬眼向正在与伴侣拥吻的好友看去，“你还是比我先射出来了，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“……艾默里克，要再试试吗。”

已经清醒了不少的猫魅看着把额前被汗水沾湿的银发向后撩去的龙骑士，突然预感到事情将再次失去控制——这两个精灵怕不是要比起赛。

等反应过来的时候，猫魅已经整个以传教士的姿势被埃斯蒂尼安抱在怀里干了。男性精灵完全将小巧的猫魅少女搂在怀里——能把整个艾欧泽亚的大英雄这样揽在怀里的机会可不多——光之战士的脸正好埋在精灵的胸膛上。作为近战职业的龙骑士的肌肉强度与白魔法师完全不是一个量级，而常年处于盔甲的包裹下，除去先前战斗中受到的重伤留下的痕迹，饱满的肌肉却依然光滑柔软，猫魅鬼使神差地舔上了埃斯蒂尼安肉粉色的乳头。只是伸出舌尖舔弄了几下，下身完全没入的粗长阴茎明显干得更狠了，猫魅惊得抓住了对方的手臂以保持平衡，埃斯蒂尼安的常年握枪带着茧的双手掐住大英雄的细腰向里进攻着。

“啊！喵……啊……哈……！埃斯蒂……喵……埃斯蒂尼安！呜啊……停，停一下……”猫魅的大腿被干得打颤，身体完全被恋人掌握后解放的双手胡乱摸着男人的身体。

埃斯蒂尼安松开一只手捧上猫魅的后脑勺，黑绿色的发丝顺着指缝滑下，“张嘴。”唇舌缠绕上来，床的这一侧只剩性器官的击打声、体液交换的声音和亲吻发出的水声。

另一侧的维埃拉则在男人们刚刚交换过眼神时就明白发生了什么，她双腿跨过艾默里克的身体，俯下身子含住还在不应期的阴茎，一边撸动着一边将面前的东西送入口中——她试图让上议院长大人的阴茎尽快硬起来，使这场“比赛”更加公平——兔耳的少女不时抬起头观察恋人的表情，却被艾默里克捏住了脸颊。

接受了暗示的维埃拉乖巧地直起身将已经硬挺的粗大对准自己仍滴着精液的小穴慢慢坐下，却被男人突然的顶弄导致重心不稳整个坐在了精灵族的阴茎上，“啊！哈……哈❤️……操你的艾默里克……哈……”

“在操呢。”艾默里克只是斜靠在床头伸手捏住上下乱颤的粉色乳头——维埃拉的乳晕比族人和一般女性都大上一些，虽然她自己总觉得不够美观，但是让本就饱满的胸部更加敏感。维埃拉的双手撑在骑士的腹肌上，不知道是被操软了身子还是想献上自己的胸乳，少女的腰臀自觉地摆动着，有先前射进去的东西和自己的水的润滑让这次的骑乘过于顺利。进入发情状态变得黏人的维埃拉不一会就一手向下轻轻揉捏着精灵的囊袋，一手支撑着自己伏在男人的身上，她任由男人的手玩弄着自己的胸乳和长耳，只是抬起头舔着精灵的下巴，口中喷出情欲的热气。

即使放慢了动作，一旁的猫魅仍几乎要被操到失神，碍于英雄身份，很少主动对埃斯蒂尼安撒娇的光之战士突然伸手捏住了精灵的长耳，和自己与友人毛绒绒的耳朵不一样，精灵光滑纤细的耳朵让猫魅起了劲，却让耳尖肉眼可见地变红的埃斯蒂尼安控制不住地涨大。

“呼……好大❤️……嗯……”猫魅仿佛开始说胡话了，她又捧上埃斯蒂尼安的脸引导他低头与自己接吻。

“我也要！”维埃拉撇了一眼隔壁，咬住了艾默里克的嘴唇。

像是操到了什么地方，猫魅突然带着媚声惊叫起来，“等等……！我今天起来还没……”

“埃斯……埃斯蒂尼安，停下来！哈……啊❤️……啊……让我去……”

一旁的维埃拉反倒来劲了，保持着下身被艾默里克填满的姿势捏住了猫魅的尾巴，“嗯……师父，加油啊。”她探出身含住猫魅柔软温热的尖耳，承受艾默里克同时强力的撞击。

“不行！你停下来❤️……操你的臭兔子！啊！嗯……哈……啊❤️……”

“没事，尿出来就好了。”埃斯蒂尼安贴上她另一侧的耳朵，手伸到仿佛要被自己粗长的阴茎顶出突起的鼓胀的小腹轻轻按压着，“这里只有我们四个……艾欧泽亚的大英雄……”另一只手和维埃拉一起揉捏着猫魅的胸乳。

全身的敏感点一起被揉捏，一旁自己的挚友——伊修加德的最高领导人——也带着笑意看着自己，光之战士几乎是翻着白眼就达到了高潮

——同时喷出了淡黄色的腥臊液体。

而埃斯蒂尼安很快也在绞紧的肉穴里射出，甚至让几乎失去意识的猫魅再次达到了一个小高潮。一旁的艾默里克则在维埃拉“要给骑士大人生小兔子”的媚叫中再次将精液灌入维埃拉适于繁衍的子宫中。

END.


End file.
